martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lin Ming
Lin Ming is the main character of Martial World. Once an ordinary youth with average talent, until he found a strange cube that changed his destiny. Appearance and Personality Synopsis Powers and Abilities Cultivation techniques: * ‘Beginners’ Martial Arts - "trash" technique what Lin Ming cultivated before his encounter with the Magic Cube * Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians ''- pinnacle level complete physical training technique from the Divine Domain (Realm of the Gods), stemming from the first unnamed master's soul fragment. Currently unknown grade. ** ''True Primal Chaos Formula ''- a special method of circulating true primal energies, derived from the ‘Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians’ manual. ** ''Overbearing Soul Tactic - soul law formula, derived from the ‘Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians’ manual. ** Flow like Silk ''- battle skill based on vibration, capable of ignoring most kind of defense. Derived from the ‘Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians’ manual. * ''Body Tearing Bone Shattering Fist ''- similar to the Flow like Silk, obtained from a fragmented jade slip from the Seven Profound Martial House. Created by an unknown elder, much less profound than the Flow. Based on the remaining 30% content, graded as low-grade earth-step. * ''Foundation Spear Technique - obtained from a fragmented jade slip from the Seven Profound Martial House. Low-grade human-step grade. * Foundation Movement Technique - obtained from a fragmented jade slip from the Seven Profound Martial House. Low-grade human-step grade. * Heretical God Force - Makes possible to greatly enhance one’s strength for a short time, and true essence would also increase. Also makes possible to form diverse elemental souls/essences. It allows the user to absorb multiple elemental souls and essences, and combine it to form a more powerful elemental souls and essences. Obtained from the second unnamed Realm of the Gods master's soul fragment. Unknown grade. ** Flame Essence '' *** ''Earthcore Crimson Flame ''- The first Flame essence to get. Medium-grade human-step rank. *** ''Fallen Star Flame ''- The second Flame essence to get. Medium-grade earth-step rank *** ''Burning Star Flame - ''The third Flame essence to got. Medium-grade heaven-step rank. ** ''Thunder Soul '' *** ''Purple Flood Dragon Divine Thunder - ''The first thunder soul he got. Low-grade Earth-step rank *** ''Blood Extinguishing Demon Thunder - ''The second thunder soul. It allows the user to swallow the blood essence of cultivators and use it for oneself. Low-grade Earth-step rank. *** ''Disenchanting Dream Light - ''The third thunder soul. High-grade earth-step rank. * ''Golden Roc Shattering the Void ''- An incomplete top movement technique without fixed patterns. It's necessary to gain insights into the concepts of wind and space to use it. Also obtained from the second unnamed Realm of the Gods master's soul fragment. Unknown grade. * ''Pulse Cutting Palm ''- wreaks the body's meridians, making it almost impossible to cultivate ever again, destroys the current cultivation, also makes it so the next generation can't cultivate. Usable only when the opponent's (current) True Essence weaker than the users. Also obtained from the second unnamed Realm of the Gods master's soul fragment. Unknown grade. * ''Vermillion Bird Forbidden Divine Chronicle ''- fire based Essence Gathering technique obtained from Divine Phoenix Island. Requires Vermilion Bird bloodline to cultivate it to the higher levels. Unknown grade. * ''Ancient Phoenix Law ''- The advanced version of Vermillion Bird Forbidden Divine Chronicle. Requires Ancient Phoenix bloodline to cultivate. Unknown grade. * ''Bi Luo’s Concealment Technique - able to change one’s personal appearance and true essence fluctuations(?). At the beginning it was said it's able to hide one's cultivation, but it was revoked later. One of the small inconsistencies in the novel. * Self Created Techniques-''' All techniques derived from Heretical God Force, enlightenment in concepts/laws, and arrays, as well as Great Desolate Halbert Art ** '''Thunderfire Annihilation - ThunderFire ** Chasing Thunder - Thunder Soul ** Chasing Sun - Fire Essence ** Penetrating Rainbow - ThunderFire ** Bury the Heavens - Concept of Fire and Space ** Chain of Stars - Law of Annihilation * Battle Spirit Spear-''' Comprehended on the Emperor's road path by fighting reminant emperor wills. * ''Martial Intents'' ** ''Ethereal'' - obtained in the Icy Pond Waterfall Killing Array, hastens the Essence cultivation. ** ''Samsara'' - obtained in the Sorcer's Pagoda, soul attack/defense intent. ** ''Heavenly Demon martial intent ''- It's a fusion of three secondary martial intents. Can instantly kill emperor level powerhouse. *** ''Asura of the Heavenly Demon ''- It's primary use is to create a force field that can suppress any cultivator within the range of the force field. First obtained by completing all levels of King's Cage. *** ''Death God of the Heavenly Demon ''- Create a force field that can stimulate the primal fear within the soul itself, affecting the control that the soul had over the body. Obtained by forming a twelve-winged Heavenly Demon tattoo. Bloodlines: * Azure Dragon - obtained in the Sorcer's Pagoda * Vermilion Bird - obtained in the Divine Phoenix Island * Phoenix - obtained in the Divine Phoenix array Concepts/Laws: * Wind * Vibration * Space-time * Thunder * Fire ** Burning Heat * Annihilation * Slaughter Crafting: * Inscription Master ** Weapon/Armor ** Resource ** Body * Array Master * Alchemy Master Equipment ''Magic Cube ''- found it in a vicious beast stomach while he was deboning it cotains dead souls from realm of the gods When he interred it for the first time he consumed a weak soul and got his cultivation technique ''Penetrating Rainbow Spear ''- A half treasure spear Consit of two part the shaft a non treasure part and the blade is the treasure 'Purple Comet Spear -' A high grade earth step spear. Has the attribute of both thunder and fire. Made from age 10,000 Violet Electricity Spirit Bamboo and age 10,000 Sacred Flame Parasol Tree. '''White Spear - A low grade heaven step spear. Relationships * Lan Yunyue - Lin Ming's female childhood friend the used to have feelings for each other and all that was left for the to be a complete lovers was single layer "a paper window" as was mentioned but she left him for Zhu Yan because of money and power since Zhu Yan had a higher talent ranking,she still have feelings for Lin Ming mixed with guilt, played a great role in the starting stage of Lin Ming's martial way. Grade III Martial Talent. * Qin Xingxuan - Grade VI Martial Talent. * Mister Muyi - Inscription Master in the Sky Fortune Kingdom, late Houtian stage. Qin Xingxuan's master. * Mu Qianyu - Lin Ming's senior sister at the Divine Phoenix Island. She is the saint step talent of the Divine Phoenix island with an ultra pure Vermillion Bird bloodline and is a lover of Lin Ming. Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:South Horizon Region Category:Sky Fortune Kingdom Category:Lin Family Category:Divine Phoenix Island